1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flotation devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved boat flotation device which when not being utilized performs the function of a protective bumper about the boat and upon need arising will effect flotation of pneumatic cells positioned within the bumper guard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of boat flotation devices is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have normally required substantial room to accommodate their positioning or in other instances, have included bulky or awkward mechanisms that were either slow or insufficient in response to situations where flotation of the associated boat was immediately required. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop boat flotation devices which may be easily stored and efficiently utilized when need would dictate. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,587,710 to Fiala sets forth a longitudinally positionable flotation device for use with a boat and more particularly with canoes. A rigid longitudinal downwardly oriented bracket is secured along a partial length of a canoe wherein pre-inflated tubular elements are inflated. It may be appreciated therefore that the Fiala patent does not adequately address the problem of space as well as not providing adequate means for protection of the boat itself from impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,725 to Sloulin is a somewhat improvement over the aforenoted patent in that in an entirely encased flotation unit is secured to either side of a boat or canoe. The need to pre-inflate and maintain such inflation of a rail as set forth in the Sloulin patent tends to encourage situations where the tubular inflatable cell due to age or wear may lose its air carrying ability and thereby its effectiveness.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,040 to Dobkowitz sets forth perimeter members positionable at lower terminal portions of a boat to prevent capsizing of the associated boat and are accordingly bulky, awkward, and are of questionable navigable usefulness due to presenting a perimeter greater than that of the boat and below eye level, as the invention is positioned proximate the water line of the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,888 to Morgan, et al, sets forth a pre-positioned perimeter flotation device wherein a gaseous cylinder is positioned in alignment with a pre-positioned inflation cell and upon mechanical actuation, the inflation elements will be inflated. Unfortunately, this patent further lacks the automatic inflation required in emergency situations to prevent sinking of an associated boat. Furthermore, the associated guard about the flotation cell completely encircles the flotation cell and therefore discourages periodic inspection of such inflation cells, as is necessary in routine boat maintenance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,618 to Tuffier sets forth a manually actuable bottle gas member that upon actuation will inflate a series of cells positioned about the interior of an associated boat. While an effective means of maintaining a boat from sinking and such, a minimal of interior room remains after inflation of the various cells and accordingly limits mobility in a situation that would mandate such. The need for an effective compact device is not met by this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,880 to Maniscalco presents a buoyancy device for minimizing draft of an associated vessel for enhanced navigational purposes. Essentially, a plurality of air-filled chambers associated by means of a webbing supports and lifts a boat to reduce its draft when the webbing is positioned underneath the associated boat. The obvious cumbersome and awkward nature of this device limits its applicability to emergency situations. The patent's effectiveness should be confined to navigational enhancement as opposed to emergency situation devices.
As such it may appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved boat flotation device which addresses both the problem of storage, effectiveness, and response when need arises and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills these requirements.